Snowflake Dyed Red
by FateOblivion
Summary: Seek the unforgiving truth or continue on with your lives of innocence...? When will these days end? Let's just disappear like the snow when the time has come...
1. Secrets Within

"I guess, you're pretty good for a normal human. New-type, you keep doing your thing."I said as I looked at our leader… She has grown so well that, even I hate to admit it, surpassed me. She has changed so much, from a simple rookie to a well-experienced lietenant but, on the inside, she hasn't changed one bit. She's still our shy and quiet leader, hiding on her crimson cloak with a hood with cute cat ears.  
She rarely speaks at all but, right now… she seems so different. I find this silence unnerving so I decided to ask her… 

"What's wrong? Did you overwork yourself too hard again and got sick?"  
Unknowingly, I slipped my hand inside her hood to check her temperature on her neck. 

**Cold**… cold as the snow. 

She's always cold. I remember when she almost fell of the cliff at the snowy temple when the two of us hunted a Dyaus Pita, the emperor. She collapsed back there and luckily, I caught her hand, pulled her and let her rest on my chest. I thought she's cold because of the weather but, it appears that its normal, for her. In the end, I had to carry her, bridal style, well I need to be a gentleman at least.  
And as I was carrying her, I looked at her… her red hood blocking my view off of her face. I was tempted to remove her troublesome hood but, I think she wouldn't like it.. so I fought through the temptation.  
Ever since she joined Fenrir, we never had a chance to see her face nor a glimpse… 

I wonder why's she concealing herself for so long?

She removed my hand off of her neck gently. Her hand, so soft, it feels so fragile. Someone who had taken out a Black Hannibal all by herself should not have hands like these. 

"I'm fine." Finally, she spoke. Her voice so small yet alluring to my ears. But, no emotions were put into it… 

"If you say so…but, I believe there's something bugging you right now." 

"There is nothing." Liar.  
She's always a liar, a concealer of the truth . The others may believe her lies but I don't.  
I'm just worried.  
Yes, I Soma Shicksal is worried over our reckless leader.  
I mean, we've been fighting together for a long time so why?  
Why don't she open up to us. 

"And if there is, its something you shouldn't be concerned about." She said with an unusal tone in her voice.  
She turned her back and proceeded to the elevator as her black ribbon on her outfit is flown by the wind.

I want to know.


	2. Unknown

Uhm... guys. This is chapter 2... took a long while eh... gomen... Anyways its still quite short... anyways please review...

* * *

I just wanted to keep my mind off of things and that's the reason why I went to the lounge but, the opposite happened.  
Uuuugh, being alone is still the best after all, just like what I used to be back then…

**I… used to be… back then? **What did I just thought?

As I let myself fall into my comfy bed at my room at the veteran's section.  
A streak of pain ripped across my chest! "Agh." I held my chest and rolled on my bed left and right.  
"Ugghhhh…" this sucks, I've been having this pain for almost a decade but, my body can't accept it! What causes this!

And as the years go by, its getting **worse**.

"Aaaaaagh…", How long is this gonna take?! "Urgh, damn, damn." I'm sweating all over. Its's like my chest's been dug with an imaginary, sharp, wicked knife!  
"Leader?" A deep, manly voice is heard behind my door.  
Not now… I sure have the worst luck.  
My unluckiness worked on, then the next thing I knew.  
An excruciating pain _I've never felt before_ ripped through like a needle of a vicious Susano-o being impaled through my chest. I can't hide it anymore and did what I rarely do.

I screamed.

"Aaaagh!" I clenched my chest harder than ever before and the next thing I knew, my door was violently slammed open by a tall guy with platinum hair.  
"H-hey! You alright?!" What do you think? Soma's look in his face is weird. Is he… worried?

He went beside the bed and knelt so he's in level with me.

* * *

Soma's POV:

I knelt beside her where she's lying on that is now messed up. She must be rolling over and over in her bed. The next thing I saw

is her** pained face**…

I never thought I'll see her like this for the first time. Half-open teary eyes. Her right eye is odd… It's the color of blood. **Crimson Red**. But, her other eye is… **transparently white**? It's quite odd but, they're beautiful…  
But, what mostly caught my attention is her silvery white hair. It looks a lot like the snow. Long silvery white locks makes her look so elegant.  
She's taking in deep breaths and it snapped me back to my senses.

"I'll go get Sakuya next door!" I ran as fast as I could to Sakuya's room and knocked. Hard.

"H-hey… Are you… going to destroy… that door?" What the-?!

I looked at my right and saw my leader supporting herself on her doorway so she could stand!"And also… she's.. she's not… there. You… saw her at… the lounge… didn't you, Soma? A pained smirked was given to me as she looked at me. I can't process things right now eh? First, she's in deep pain and now she's standing up by the doorway smirking at how I panicked?! I'm so confused right now… Hn wait.. she's staggering a bit… well not a bit. And the next thing I knew, my body reacted on its own and caught her before she fall face first.

"Your idiocy gets the best of you agin huh." I sighed…

"S-Soma…" Her pained voice kills me…

"Don't worry, I'll bring you at the sick bay!"

"No-no… please don't." she says as she rested on my chest, her breathing patterns slowly returning to normal.

"Why?! You'll get worse if I don't-!"

"Hush Soma… I hate noises…"

"You mean you want me to stop panicking? I don't even know what's happening to you!"

...

… Seconds of silence passed by…

"The doctors… won't be able to cure me…" What?!

"It's been with me for so long… so don't worry.. I'm used to it…" Her eyes closed as she speaks. Like hell I would not worry… but, I'm glad that she's fine now.

We sat there by her doorway for minutes, her head resting just below my chin. Her scent is so sweet, it makes my head spin around…

Her long silver hair is so soft. I touched her hair and gently caressed her hair. She moved a bit on my first stroke and then relaxed… I think she likes being petted… How cute.

_A small smile crept across my lips as I looked at our leader_.

I suddenly remembered that were exposed out here. If someone went to this floor…they might think of something strange so I deided to take her back to her room. I placed my arms beneath her legs and the other on her head and then carried her. She's so light… I wonder if she eats. Of course she does.

I can't believe I could see her face now. Back then, I was so tempted to remove her hood.  
When I tried that before I got a sharp kick on my stomach… On that day I never tried to do that again… But, right now I can freely stare… Good thing the pain's all gone. She's sleeping peacefully, our badass leader that has slain thousands of ferocious aragami looks so innocent as she sleeps in my arms.


	3. To Death

**Finally... Sembreak... I survived physics...  
****...  
****Anyway, this is quite short again... because i decided to cut it... cuz of... stuff. Well, enough of this just read, fave,follow and review! review...! pls... i want to know what are your thoughts... Anyway (again) on with the storyyyy...**

* * *

The pain is now all gone… finally. I sense a familiar presence.  
I opened my eyes and saw to azure orbs staring at me…

"Soma?" Why's he still here?

"Hmph. So you're awake?" He looks sleepy and tired.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked him still lying on my bed.

"It's already 7:48 a.m." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and…

"'I'll be late if I don't get there within 12 minutes!" I sat up and made Soma fall off the chair he's sitting on.

"The hell!"

"Crap. Crap. I'll be damned if I'm late. Paylor might kill me with those first love juice drinks…" Rushing towards the bathroom to take a shower,

**Soma's POV**

Hey. I'm still here. I didn't get to sleep all night and this is what I get?! Ugh… my back's aching. Damn that leader of ours…  
The sound of shower is heard inside her room…

"She's taking a shower…" I said to myself. Somehow, my face is warm for some reason.  
Damn. I ain't thinking of shit like these… Well, I won't deny that… our leader… she may be quiet and shy but to think that inside her little red cat hood lies a gorgeous- What the heck am I thinking! This isn't like you at all! You just saw her without her usual cloak with a hood on and now you're thinking such things!

After minutes of thinking…things.

The door of the bathroom opened and came my leader wearing her red sniper coat uniform with a long black ribbon on her back, black pants and black shoes with red laces. She then went straight outside.  
I followed her till I reached the entrance of the elevatorand asked…

"What's the hurry anyway?"

"Nothing special… Just the usual extermination mission, I guess." She said as she pressed the button to get to the executive's floor not facing me…

She sounds like its nothing. Its dangerous out there. She may be confronting deusphage-type aragamis… again. I know she could take them on but…  
My thoughts were immediately taken away with a "ding" from the elevator. She went inside.

"Soma." She said, still not facing me…

"Hm?" I wonder what is it...

She spun around and faced me…

Her eyes displayed warmth as her lips formed a sweet smile, her head tilted a bit making a cute impression. Her silver snowy hair was gently flown when she spun to face me.

"Thank you… for staying by my side."

The elevator door's slowly closing as she wore her hood, and… her smile vanished like a snowflake under the warmth of the sun. And I just stood there... dumbfounded, My eyes not blinking, mouth open a bit and a blush made its way across my cheeks.

"Damn… Why is she…" I lowered my hood to cover more of my face.

* * *

I pulled my hood to hide my face. Soma… you're the first one to see my face… and you did'nt react normal for a human. Yes, you're a human Soma… You are.  
The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and I made my way to the director's office, ignoring some high rank officers as they get out of my way.

"Good Morning." Tsubaki greeted me with a serious look in her face.

"Paylor's occupied again,no? So… another extermination mission?" I asked with my usual poker face.

"Straight to the mission again I see… Well, a new type of aragami is seen at the snowy temple. Your mission is just obtaining its core, but if you want… obliterate any of the aragamis that will come in your way. That's what you always do anyway…" She said not looking at me…

"I see, then consider this mission successful within 10 minutes after I land on the snowy temple. If there aren't any more orders… Ill be going now then." I turned towards the door and was about to leave…

"I'm afraid you're not allowed to bring any more members other than you and your partner. Things might get tougher if there are many men participating in this mission." I stopped on my track. "Just… don't die and come back home alive."

_An unknown smile crept across my lips…_

"I wasn't even planning on bringing someone… and I assure you success in this mission. And also, you just gave this mission to _me._ I'm not being boastful but, the success rate is absolutely high if I'm in charged... You must be doubting my skills and abilities." I looked at her in the corner of my eye, not facing Tsubaki.

"No... I'm not. I'm just making sure that the den will not have any devastating casualty... your'e a great addition to the den after all."

"Is that so... Well, just leave this mission to me. I'll get this job done for sure. I'll come back home alive. And again, please don't ever doubt again because.."

"**I never fail**."

"Hmph. Now go. _**Blood**_** Queen**, come back with the victory in your hands."She shot me a worried smiled at me as I went to the door.

I can feel my right eye burning… my blood tingling… hungry for another battle… this should be fun…

* * *

**And done... pls review... please please pretty please... and sorry still quite short cuz I want to divide it... again.**


End file.
